ILoveYou has 8 letters, but so does Bullshit
by Arerererererererere
Summary: Normalcy is overrated. An epic tale that isn't really epic after all. Just a tale of one segment of my life with a little bit of Sasuke shoved in it. OK a lot of Sasuke. Hey, I think I love him though.
1. A Positive Spin on Drinking

**- Clichéd, Stereotypical Reality -**

Things didn't go nearly as well as I had planned them. Of course, even though he _knew _that I liked him, he wouldn't go out with me. Even though he knew that _everyone _knew that I liked him, he wouldn't even give me a chance. He had the nerve to make out with the downstairs coffee counter girl. _In front _of my freakin' office.

He was an asshole.

What was his name? I don't even wanna know. I probably would have hated it anyway.

"_Don't worry! You're Prince Charming will come along eventually!" _Ino had said, failing horribly at trying to comfort me after my breakdown at her house for an hour and a half. Yeah...

But that's just the thing. That won't work on me anymore. All that fairytale shit— I know the truth: it's not real. At least not for me. It's like Santa Claus visiting everyone's house and giving them everything they wanted, and skipping over my house. Yeah, he doesn't even stop by and give me _coal_; he just _skips _over it. That's how my entire life is— not even giving me a chance.

Drinking kind of helped me relieve… well everything. I didn't have to think or anything; not even how much all that alcohol would add up to. I just lay down a twenty dollar bill and the waitress kept serving me drinks. She and I… we're cool. Yup.

I heard they even came up with a new sticker on the bottles that said "_If you can't read this, stop drinking!" _Stupid? I know. When I can't read it anymore, I'm usually on the floor, and I wake up the next morning smashing the bottle with the sticker against the wall anyway.

But not today. I planned on controlling my drinking so I would have the energy to drag myself home to sleep on an actual bed. Then go to work the next morning bright enough to slap the daylights out of that asshole. All he really does is staple papers and photocopy shit for me. How can he have a better love life than me? Or even a better life period? That's sounds so sad; I'm probably not gonna slap him after all.

This time I only put down a ten dollar bill on the wood counter of the bar and I didn't have to say anything as the waitress already knew what I meant. I was a regular here; she _must_ know me by now. As I said, we're cool. I'm the only depressed pink-haired twenty-year-old that drinks at a bar without fear of perverts. I honestly think that if a forty-year-old pervert were to hit on me, it would be a step up from where I was now on the _Staircase of Life_.

I got my order of a beer and gulped almost half of it down in one go before choking and spluttering it back out onto the table anyway. Ah well, the waitress will clean it up soon anyway.

It was eight o'clock, yet there was only one other person in the bar besides me. He had caught my attention since he was clothed in a black suit that was unbuttoned casually and sitting at the table in the far corner in the back where _really _miserable people sat. Their lives sucked even more than mine; hard to believe. His black hair made him look even darker, but he didn't look much older than me and he was sipping his drink slouched with one elbow on the table and the other resting on his leg under the table while staring at the wall, it looked like it. Looking all cool… but maybe he was just emo after all. I can almost guarantee that he's on a higher step on the _Staircase of Life_ than me. Even _if _he's sitting where the lives of the damned are for everyone to see.

He finished off the last drop of his drink and got up. I looked away just as I heard bones cracking. Probably trying to show off what little he had. I heard his hard footsteps as he walked towards the counter, where I was sitting. I half-expected him to stop beside me and strike up an extra-friendly conversation that might lead to… other things (he _is _quite good-looking); but the other half of me was obviously more convincing. My life is _not _a fairytale. So, as I thought, he walked right past me and pushed open the door to the Guy's bathroom.

I just sat around, thinking randomly on why most guys' hair defies gravity. After around five minutes, that emo guy (that I was _not _wondering about why his hair stuck up at the back) came back out with his jacket folded over his shoulder lazily and the cuffs of his white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. I almost jumped off my seat when he placed himself on a stool next to mine.

"One vodka," he said in a deep, sexy voice as he placed his jacket on the other stool that was not occupied by some frilly pink girl. I heard somewhere that vodka can be up to fifty percent pure alcohol. Man, what's troubling _him _lately?

Oh yeah. And forget about what I said earlier about him flexing what _little_ he had. I was sitting _very far_ away from him. I couldn't see _anything_, okay!

The waitress had dropped down his order of vodka, and some of it had spilled over the top in the process and landed with my little puddle of saliva-infested beer. The clearness of the vodka scared me. What if I were to mistake it for water and gotten drunk? Especially with _this _guy here. There was probably a reason why he took off his jacket.

"So," he said suddenly, throwing me out of my own little world. I almost wanted to just sit there with a dumb look on my face and ignore him like the girl-in-the-corner I always wanted to be when I was little. (Sarcasm...)

"Yeah," I replied stupidly. That was the best I could come up with. Making a dumb face started to sound more and more like a good idea.

"I was wondering where you rushed off to after work," he drawled tonelessly, after taking a sip from his colourless drink.

My dumb face made a sudden entrance. But it was more curious-looking than I imagined it would be in my head. After work? What the hell was he talking about? But he spoke again before I could think of anything to say.

"You ran out of the office before it was even six. Was it because of that guy and the coffee counter girl?" He sure talked a lot. Well not really, but I do find it a little suspicious that he knows all that when he wasn't even there.

"How do you know that?" I questioned in a tone that sounded like I didn't give a damn at all what his answer would be. Which I didn't. Not really. OKAY, so a little...

"Well truth is," he said, letting out a large breath of air I didn't know he was holding in, like he was about to spill some deep dark secret. "I kind of had a thing for the coffee counter girl."

I raised an eyebrow. What a coincidence. I don't know if he planned it, but… wait. Does that mean he _was _there? Hmm… I'm usually aware of most of my surroundings. I guess I was just too preoccupied with the bastard and that coffee counter bitch.

"Really? Well I guess we're on the same shit-ass page on the Book of Life-Isn't-Fair." I sounded so miserable.

We both didn't say anything for a while, and just sipped at our drinks. Once we were both finished and just sitting there, there was a long and uneasy pause.

"Twenty questions," Mr. Talks-A-Lot-but-Still-Kinda-Hot said suddenly.

I looked at him and said, "Wha'?"

"Twenty questions." He had an expression on his face that said he didn't like to be repeated.

Finally I settled and replied, "Sure."

He turned on his stool and faced me with a creepy-serious face. No wait, I think that was his normal expression.

I turned as well just as he asked number one, "What is your name?"

I was about to answer when another thought occurred in my head. "Hey, aren't you supposed to say your own name before asking for someone else's?"

"This is twenty questions," he said plainly, as if that was an actual answer to my question. I should have complained about that too, but I couldn't do that on the first question. He might think I was one of those people, my friend Ino for example.

"Haruno Sakura," I declared with pride in my voice. I don't know why, exactly. I guess having the name 'Cherry Blossoms of the Spring' sounded like it was a name to be bragged about for a second to me.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said with a small smirk. Hey, he's named after a freakin' _ninja_. How cool is that? But 'Uchiha'—paper fan? Sorry, that brings it right down to minus one.

My turn. "Did you really like that coffee girl?"

"Yes," he replied curtly. "Did you think I was lying? Did _you _really like that staples guy?"

My expression turned poignant. "Sadly, yes. But he's old shit now. I don't care about him or anyone else anymore."

He nodded slightly. "Is that so?

"Yes. This whole 'love' thing, I don't… 'believe' it, let's say." I didn't even know why I was telling him this. It was kind of like I needed to vent it all out to someone just so they could deny me.

He looked like he understood me completely at first, but then he said, "That's not right."

_Shut up! _would have worked nicely for me at that moment, but instead I said, "What's not right about that?"

"You can't just _give up_ on love after your dream guy didn't return your feelings." Wow. When he said it like this was a mushy romance movie…

"No!" I retorted without thinking. "It's not just that! I've had other experiences too. And it's not just in love, it's in… well everything! God just can't seem to give me a chance in anything."

He stared at me. "Well, aren't you glad you have someone to tell that to? I could have just left without talking to you at all."

He probably just had nothing else to say, but even so I grimaced. He was right. And I _was_ glad. I guess I just had a weird way of showing it.

"It's not that I don't _believe _in love..." I started again.

"You just said that."

"Well, I'm changing it!" I retorted, smirking like I could change the world if I wanted to. He's probably creeped out by how much of a freak I am. "It's more like... I don't believe in _happy endings. _No one can actually have a _happy ending _and walk into the sunset with their true love."

And he said nothing more.

We went back and forth with the deep questions and long, thought-out answers that it seemed like we were sitting there forever. We dug into each other's dusty, forgotten past. I found out we weren't so different after all. Uchiha Sasuke seemed like your average rich stuck-up bastard, but under the fake image, dignity-keeping, cool-is-a-must layer of rock, there was actually someone of the human species with normal jeans and a t-shirt like me. Just, he wasn't wearing that exact outfit at this moment, so it would totally throw anyone off.

It had gotten to the point where we had both finished our moneys-worth of drinks, the waitress stopped serving them and was just sitting there cleaning the same glass with a cloth over and over again. I think she was eavesdropping on us.

We were on question… seventeen? Eighteen?

"Nineteen," he reminded. Right. My turn.

"Why did you start talking to me…" I paused to look at the clock briefly. "…six hours ago?"

He put his hand to his face like The Thinker. He obviously is going to try and make up an excuse as to why he started to talk to someone like me.

"I really liked your pink hair." He smiled mischievously. I made a face, but we both knew he was kidding.

"No, actually," he said after, with a look of complete seriousness, "I knew you had a crush on that photocopy guy. And after he made-out with that coffee girl, I was crushed; but what about you? I knew you wouldn't take it lightly, and I was right considering you ended up here." He gestured to the dark-inside of the bar with alcohol stains on the walls and chairs knocked over that nobody bothered to pick up.

I raised an eyebrow. "You know, I would have been just fine with the pink hair thing." He grimaced. "But, I'm flattered that you care about me so much."

"I wouldn't call it _caring _exactly. More like... deep curiousness." He nodded knowingly.

"Well if that's the case, haven't you ever heard of _'Curiosity killed the cat'_?" I chuckled at his disgusted look. "I'm not really someone to be messed with. I'm not the stereotypical damsel-in-distress, just as how you're not the stereotypical rich, spoiled and insensitive asshole."

He snorted. "You thought I was a rich, spoiled and insensitive asshole?"

"I guess that _is_ a bit too many adjectives." I could tell he was pouting on the inside.

"You're telling me." He huffed, and his breath blew a strand of his black bangs up but it floated slowly back to his face by the force of gravity.

"Well," I got up and grabbed my jacket that was lying on the counter. "I've gotta be going."

Sasuke stood up as well. "Why? I haven't even asked question twenty yet."

I proceeded to slide my arms into the holes of my jacket. "Well for starters, it's two in the morning. And you can save question twenty for another day." I smiled and he frowned.

"How do you know we'll ever see each other again?" We both stood there, but then I put a hand on my hip.

"Geez, wasn't it you who somehow warped my mind into thinking love isn't AS _clichéd _as I thought after all?" I was winning the battle.

"Yeah…" he said slowly. He's not gonna take losing.

"And besides, we go to the same work." And I just won the war. "See you tomorrow." I grinned and walked out of the bar, leaving him to stand there like an idiot.

_In your face, Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

**Alright so after March Break and Easter, I got a lot of inspiration from... a lot of places. o.O No, I was not depressed when I wrote this. Didn't you see; it was funny! Somewhat. -.-"**

**This was _originally _gonna be just a oneshot, but I thought just leaving it here would be a little open-ended, ne? So it'll only be a couple of chapters, and I won't be updating that often. Sorrryyy.**

**P.S Happy Bday, Sakura! **


	2. Time is money Guess I just lost 15 bucks

**The Serendipity of Reality  
****- Chapter 2 -**

I woke up the next day.

Actually, I honestly thought after last night I somehow just would have died today and live in Heaven, thinking about all the nice things that happened in a _bar, _of all places, while drinking alcohol to soothe my pre-existing life (or lack there-of).

So anyway, I woke up the next day to sunshine and chirpy birds that whistled horribly off-key and sounded as if they lost the worm to the early _chipmunk_.

Then I thought, _bright sunshine… whistling birds… _It's the middle of the day.

Fuck, I missed work. Eh, no use in going now anyway.

DAMN, but I promised what's-His-Sasuke-Face that I'd see him tomorrow — err, today. I've known him for only about six hours, I think, and he's already made my life more complicated than it already is. Honestly, I guess it'll be better late than never.

Slipping on blue jeans and a red t-shirt, I went and did all my business (_ahem_). Not wasting any more time, I bounded out the door and waited impatiently for the elevator to slowly move its heavy ass up to the fifteenth floor. Pushing the little red down arrow button thirty-two times didn't seem like it made things quicker.

…

Alright! The stairs it is! I opened the squeaky door that creaked so bad my ears hurt, and then when I released it, it slammed back against its frame with a huge crash. I rushed down as fast as gravity could take me jumping down five steps at a time.

I reached the lobby with break-neck speed, and time to spare since the elevator just _dinged _as soon as I caught my breath on the main floor. I swear the concierge at the check-in desk gave me a funny look before resuming to her giant stack of paper work.

I took one step outside, and my stomach growled. Okay, let's take a break at the nearest Starbucks, shall we? After all, I didn't have any breakfast. It's unhealthy to skip breakfast, not to mention that you can actually _gain _weight from skipping. I mean, really, technology these days… how do they even know that?!

After getting the first thing I could see on the fancy Starbucks menu (a double chocolate chip frappacino — which actually turned out to taste really good), I half-sprinted down the street to the subway as fast as I could without spilling any of my drink. Of course, that didn't work. At least I could still lick off the whipped cream on the straw that was still hanging in my mouth, while the plastic cup that was now spilled on the ground, was still almost entirely full. And now wasted; so sad.

After missing the subway train once, forgetting to take a transfer before I crossed the border on St. George station, almost getting hit by a speeding car on the outside streets, and then finally taking a taxi, I reached the office building. It was attached to the giant store building in which I worked in. It was a really tall, shiny sky scraper with the sun reflecting off it easily and temporarily blinding my vision. Eventually I reached the see-through front doors and pulled on the half-rectangle handles. The doors didn't budge.

_Great_, they locked me out of the building. Is it just because I got up late? I'M SORRY!

Then a piece of paper taped to the right of the doors and dangerously flapping in the wind caught my eye. On it read in black ink:

**TO ALL OFFICE MEMBERS,**

**WORK HOURS ARE:**

**MONDAYS – FRIDAYS: 9AM TO 6PM**

**SATURDAYS & SUNDAYS: CLOSED**

Well, I obviously knew that. I work here after all. The only time the place is locked is when it's closed. And it's locked right which means it's closed and…

It's either Saturday or Sunday.

I briefly checked my cell phone, and there it was; the bold letters that indicated SAT. Aw MAN! I slept right through Friday and woke up on Saturday! Shit and I didn't even have that much alcohol on Thursday… only a couple of glasses. Maybe the waitress spiked them because I only gave her ten bucks and she wanted to RUIN and MURDER my life since I was being too cheap. No wonder I woke up to those birds, they weren't saying CHIRP they were saying CHEAP, CHEAP, CHEAP; like the annoying fortune-telling Asian proverbs that I always hated, but loved at the same time.

I slowly made my way back to the subway. What a waste of a perfectly good Saturday, really. I spent almost ten whole dollars to get here, with transit and taxi fare. I guess that makes up for the ten bucks that I didn't spend the other night on alcohol. It was all for the better I guess. I didn't have to see that paper bastard and the coffee bitch at all, meaning they've survived another three days.

I decided, instead of going back home, I'd go downtown and buy lunch or something for myself. I was already out, but I didn't want to randomly bump into anyone, like they would in movies and books. I mean, come on, what's really the chance of that happening in real life?

As I was walking downtown, I found this really great place called _Serendipity 3_. It was so small, I almost passed it and I think I would have died if I did. It was amazing! It was like an old pack rat's house that was so full of… _stuff_!It had everything from umbrella lamps, pinwheels, and chandeliers dangling from the ceiling, to old Chinese paintings on the wall, and huge black grandfather clocks sitting on the ground beside the cute white chairs and tables.

Actually, in the front there was a bunch of things like stuffed animals behind a glass case so I thought it was just a tiny store. It was a beautiful restaurant in the back and I thought all the tables were full before the cashier directed me to an empty table in a corner. I took off my jacket as I sat down and gazed around the place, amazed at all the stuff that could fit in here. They were playing a slow, pop song that I didn't know, but it was catchy. I was looking at everything before I think I spotted something sticking up weirdly out of a booth table near the front of the store. It was black and spiky just like his hair… Nah.

"Are you ready to order, miss?" I was suddenly reverted from my stare and focused my attention to the person in front of me. It was a waiter with pen to a notepad, ready to take my order. I scrambled to pick up the giant laminated menu and scanned through it quickly.

"I'd like a 'Frrozen Hot chocolate' please." I wonder what that would be like. Frozen hot chocolate… I heard casually from a table next to me that it was 'world-famous'. Wow. Really?

"Alright, it'll be here in just a moment," was the waiter's reply, and he strode off to the kitchen in the back.

I think he was gay.

* * *

The last-half of Saturday was horrible. (After the Frrozen Hot Chocolate, which was DELICIOUS, of course) The train that I got on to ride back home had stopped in the middle of a really dark tunnel, and everyone on including me were stuck there for about an hour. Finally the raspy voice on the announcer said that the problem was there was another train that cut off ours on the same track that came from another side. Confusing, yes. Did I actually care, ehh… no. All I really cared about was getting through Saturday as fast as I could so Sunday would come and go and Monday would finally be here.

As a matter of fact, Sunday was pretty shitty too. I went out to get a new iPod case, since the hard plastic one I have wrapped around my musical device right now was really… ugly. Really. So I went to Future Shop since I thought they had some nice creative ones with like stitched flowers and other cool patterns. But all they had at the moment were stupid arm cases and other crap like that.

But actually now that I think about it, I found some great new head phones because my other ones broke and the wires were peeking out of the white plastic. The sound on the new ones is actually a lot better than my old ones. Though, they're a little too big for my ears.

It was _finally _Monday. It kind of feels weird to actually _want _to go to work, and how I _liked _the fact that it was Monday. Am I finally cracking, going crazy? Maybe so, but I will not give into my _un_-clichéd, _un_-stereotypical, and _un_-fantasy-like life to God and his passion for making me his personal play toy!

Alright now that my rebellious rant is done, time to be a normal human and live my shit-tacular life.

I set my alarm half an hour earlier than I normally woke up so in case anything happened, I could still make work in time (hopefully). I wore flats instead of preppy high heels, so I would trip less, run faster and actually walk. I held my Starbucks coffee firmly in both hands. I was extra-careful not to let someone push me into the subway tracks. I made extra-sure to take a transfer _before_ I crossed the borderline. I caught the bus on time and made it to work in one piece.

Actually, a little corner of my mind was depressed on the fact that my Prince Charming didn't come to the front of my apartment, dressed in ugly tights and puffy sleeves, to come sweep me away in a giant pumpkin pulled by fifty sleek white horses who rivaled Santa's reindeer.

Hey, I know it won't ever happen, but that doesn't stop me from still wanted it. People want to fly, yet everyone knows man will never soar through the skies.

…Unless we just hop on an air plane. But that's beside the point!

The shiny half-rectangle door handles on the front of the building opened when I pulled, thankfully.

I made my way up the shiny elevator that matched the outside, up to the fourteenth floor. You know, there's actually no thirteenth floor. It just skips from twelve to fourteen on the elevator buttons. I don't know if the owner of this company was extremely superstitious or if they just didn't attend math class. Yeah, I'm on the fourteenth floor, but I know what floor I'm _really _on.

I tried to walk into my office like a proffessional star would in a movie. Then that star would shuffle a bunch of random paper on her desk. Some hot guy would come peek in her office around the side and then start kissing her like they were lovers the next second. I always found it amazing that no body ever bothered them during their make-out session. Like they had seven minutes in Heaven, and no body would ever disturb them or the director would rip up his script and yell "THIS AIN'T MY VISION!" and then the mood would be totally ruined.

I didn't bother waiting for my _hot guy _to show up at my office. So as soon as I sat down, I just got right back up and searched around my co-worker's offices. We had our names on plaques on the outsides so I wouldn't have to peek into random peoples' workstations. Sasuke said he saw hole-punching-boy and coffee-slut kissing, and so did I. So he should be on my floor.

What made it worse was that we weren't organized in alphabetical order, or any particular order at all. So I had to search the whole floor and I think people that I passed thought I was lost. It wasn't until one giant name plate stuck out from the side of one office door and I looked and saw the big bolded name of **UCHIHA SASUKE**. It was scripted in nice cursive. But why the hell was his plaque so much bigger than the rest of ours??

I knocked on his door three times and waited for a response. I stood there with my arms crossed and my foot tapped impatiently on the carpetted floor. I knocked another couple of times, only to be replied with nothing. Geez, how busy could this guy be? I turned the door knob, but it was locked, and didn't let me through.

"Oi! Uchiha!" I yelled, trying to get my voice through the tiny opaque glass window. "It's me!" Of course, he's probably never going to guess who 'me' was, but I temporarily forgot what my name was when I arrived at his door.

Getting angry, I barged into his next-door-neighbour's office to see what the deal was.

"Hey! What's the deal with your neighbour…!" I looked over at the name plate that was sitting on his desk. "…Uzumaki Naruto?"

I took that time to see who this guy actually was. He had big blonde hair, and wore a white dress shirt but also an obnoxious bright orange tie. His azure blue eyes stared curiously at me.

He suddenly smiled at me. "Hey."

I raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to do next. "Umm… hey."

He gestured to the blue armchair in front of his desk. "Why don't you sit down…?"

I sat hesitantly in the chair. "Haruno Sakura…"

He folded his hands on his desk and leaned forward. "So, what's your problem, Haruno Sakura?" He sounded like a therapist. Really fake.

"What's up with your neighbour over there? He won't open the door," I grumbled. I sounded like a little kid that if I didn't get what I wanted easily, I would sulk and sit in a corner by myself.

"Who exactly are you talking about?"

I turned my head away to the side and almost reluctantly said his name, "Uchiha Sasuke…"

I heard the creaking of his chair as he moved and said, "Ahhh, yes, that bastard."

I turned my head back to look at him and noticed he was no longer sitting, looking, or talking (for that matter) formally anymore. He leaned back on his office chair with his hands behind his head, and feet up on the desk.

"Did he dump you? Ah, don't tell me he's already done you. It's OK, he's going through a tough time in his life, he doesn't even _think_ about half the crap he does…" He just kept going and going and _I_ couldn't think for a second.

"WHAT!" was what I said after my brain switched itself back on. Does this guy even KNOW what he's saying?! "Of course we haven't _done it _yet!! I _JUST_ met him!" Oh wait, did I just scream that in his office? Ehehe…

His mouth opened to form the "Oohhh…" that he said after my yell. "So, what's the problem then?"

I stood up, finally able to tell what was _really _wrong. "He won't let me in his office!"

This time, it was Naruto's turn to look confused. "What? That's it?" I nodded meekly. "Well, to answer your problem, he's not here."

W…WHAT! You've got to be kidding me!

I slammed my hands onto his desk and he jumped up a little. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT HERE?" I yelled, nearly making him fall off his office chair.

He tried recomposed himself, before saying weakly, "S-Sakura-san… the people in Britain can probably hear you…"

"I don't care! Arghh… and I came all the over for him…" I pouted slightly at the thought of I could have been sitting nicely and filing papers at _my _office waiting for my hot guy to show up, instead of yelling at Uzumaki Naruto, who obviously knew a lot but didn't have much respect for Uchiha Sasuke. Like they were enemy-friends. Like me and Ino.

"Uhh…" Naruto had to interrupt my intelligent thinking. "Don't you work here?"

Well, obviously he would know. I was the only one in the building who didn't have black or brown hair. Actually Naruto has blonde hair, now that I realize it. That's really unnatural…

"Is your hair natural?" I blurted out without thinking. Damn, _I_ should be to talk, my hair is the colour of a 1970's wig.

There was silence for a few moments. I was starting to wonder if I offended him or something. He probably gets asked that a lot…

"Of course it is!" he said proudly and grinned widely. "What about your hair? It's like the colour of raw salmon!"

Ouch. That hurt. And my hair colour is so no where _near _that.

"Actually, that would better fit the colour of your tie." I almost laughed out loud at his expression when he glanced down at his tie. It was like a cross of horror and complete shock.

"Oh no!" he yelled and stood up, pushing his chair back so fast it hit the wall behind him. "Hinata-chan got the salmon all over my tie!"

I switched to utter confusion as he bolted out the door and left me just standing there in his office. What just happened? Who's Hinata? All these new people are coming into my life without warning, and it can be really exhausting.

I stepped out of Uzumaki Naruto's office, in hope that mine would be right across the hall or something. It wasn — was. It _was_. I walked across the hall to inspect the name plate that had **HARUNO SAKURA **on it. I peeked into the office, and I could recognize the clutter of crap all over my desk and spilling onto the floor beside my already-full trash can.

I couldn't believe it, my office was right across the hall from Uchiha Sasuke's.

I WALKED AROUND THE FLOOR FOR FIFTEEN GOD DAMN MINUTES!!

* * *

**There, see, this chapter didn't take TOO long to come out!**

**And _Serendipity 3 _(or _Serendipity III) _is actually a great restaurant! I think they're only in New York right now, but when I went there for March Break, it was AMAZING! I just found it so inspiring that I had to put it into this story! xD I guess it's where I got the title too!**

**And I've never actually had the Frrrozen Hot Chocolate, so I can't say what it tasted like in this fic. . I just heard about its famousness _after_ I left, otherwise I totally would have gotten it!**

**So whenever you have the chance to go to New York (or if you're living there now), I HIGHLY suggest you go visit _Serendipity 3 _if you haven't already!Trust me!!**


	3. Leave organization for the nerds

**The Serendipity of Reality**

**- Chapter 3 -**

Whenever I go out, you can almost guarantee that I didn't plan it myself.

"Let's go to the mall!" Ino had said to me on Thursday night. One whole week since I got half-drunk. For one whole week, I had actually wanted to come to work. All to _not _see the guy who had gotten up my hopes, then crushed my dreams. Yeah, he crushed my dreams. By merely not showing up all week.

"You better meet me at the subway on Saturday!" Ino practically killed my hearing. "One o'clock, okay?"

And that's how I ended up at High Park station, sitting on a bench by myself. I checked my cell phone every minute, just to watch them go by. I considered calling her, but I knew my phone wouldn't have any service down here.

So many people were walking back and forth in front of me, getting tickets, giving tickets… Ino was so gonna get it from me when she comes.

1:27 and she's still not here. Aaahh so bored!

I stood up and pushed my way through people. Politely, I should add. I pushed my way politely through people, saying the occasional "Ex_cuse _me" and getting the odd icy glare back.

Then, I suddenly stumbled over something. I crashed into a man in front of me as I tried to regain my balance.

"What the hell?!" I whipped around and there stood Uchiha Sasuke, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His feet were out and he was undoubtedly shaking with laughter. Grr… damn him!!

"What the hell are you doing here—?!" I started, but was quickly cut off by more people shoving by me. Then I heard Ino's voice from somewhere behind me.

"Hey, Sakura! Hurry up and get over here!" Geez, she was the one who was late!!

I left Sasuke to have his fun now, but made a mental note to have Naruto haul his ass to work next week. I can't tomorrow because I have a meeting with my boss…

* * *

You know, it was amazing how little my attention span is composed of. I can only hold so much in my brain before it explodes and I have to go around and collect the bits of dirt and other crap to stuff back in it.

'Cause you know those little work notebook things that are only full of empty schedules, time-tables and blank space? I was ordered just this morning to fill in a page of those things of my day from my boss at the 'meeting' we had. Simple, right? Well, it kind of was. Did the boss think I was unorganised or something?

**9:01 – **_Was assigned a stack of papers to sign by 4 pm._

**9:02 – **_Can't work while I'm tired. Took a quick nap._

**10:32 – **_Went to get some coffee from the back room. Good thing that bitch wasn't there. She pisses me off._

**10:35 – **_Went back to office with coffee. Sat sipping it and gazing interestingly at the ceiling._

**11:04 – **_Finished coffee. Wondered if Sasuke would come to work today. Stared across the hall, attempting to laser-shoot through his sparkly office walls._

**12:45 – **_Tried to feed office neighbour #12's parakeet. Does it like sun chips?_

**2:28 – **_Decided to clean the floor's windows. They are disgusting, how can anyone work when it's so dark?_

**3:15 – **_Popped into Uzumaki's office to ask if Sasuke had come yet. Left morally disappointed._

**3:47 – **_Furiously signed a stack of papers on my desk. Geez, I didn't have enough time to sign these friggen' things!_

Huh, I hope I don't have to hand this in.

* * *

Monday's are my hell days. But not today, because today, I'm finally gonna see the guy who put me under all this stress. Yes, I had STRESS because of him this whole week. Oh yeah!

I was really wondering. How does he manage to skip a bunch of days off work, and yet still able to at least keep his _job_?

It's bribes, alright. Uh huh. How else does he do it? He's sucking up to the boss with pounds of money and his outwardly appearance of gorgeousness, that he THINKS he has, but makes me want to gag. Yeah. I should see his attendance record. It'll have in big red marker: YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT?

I sip at my office coffee. Why couldn't I be HARUKA SAYUKI with black hair and brown eyes?

"Knock, knock," someone said and tapped on my door before coming right in anyway.

It was Uzumaki Naruto. Great. He couldn't have picked a better time to rub in my face how obsessed with Uchiha Sasuke I am. And he didn't do a very good job of hauling in Sasuke's ass like I told him to. I didn't see him at all this morning yet.

"What do you want now?" I was leaning back on my chair and the coffee I was holding was threatening to spill over the edge of the mug and onto my nice, white dress shirt.

"You know, I feel sorry for you, Sakura…" Naruto said, with an expression like he was going to burst into laughter at any second. "You just had to go for the guys like Sasuke, didn't you?"

I sighed. "We've been over this, Naruto. I have nothing whatsoever for him. He can go die in a hole filled with…" What was it he kept drinking at the bar? "…_vodka _for all I care."

"Hey, don't joke around with that." His face suddenly turned abnormally serious.

I raised a brow. "Don't tell me he actually—"

"Nah, I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding. It would be a step up if he drowned in a pool of vodka."

Uhh… right.

"Alright, alright, I get it." I wave him off. Naruto's only been in here for like two minutes and I'm already exhausted talking to him. "Get to the point, what are you here for?"

"Right, right. Like I was saying, I feel sorry for you falling for guys like Sasuke—"

"I SAID GET TO THE POINT!"

"And anyway, I finally got Sasuke to drag his ass here. And just so you know, anything he says about me giving him a souvenir katana _with _blood stains, go with it!"

He waved half a goodbye then darted out of the room. Well, I can't say I have the best of co-workers… and I can't believe Sasuke bought into a bloody katana. I mean, really a _katana._

I gulped the last remains of my coffee, waiting to see if Sasuke would magically just appear in my office. It was only a few seconds before something actually barged into my office and slammed the door against the wall.

COUGH. HACK. That's what I was doing at this moment. MORE HACK. HACK. COUGH. And my wall probably had big dent in it now, and I actually get to blame it entirely on Sasuke.

"Geez, Naruto hauled me here so I could listen to you choke? I'd be better off grieving with a _squirrel _at home."

That familiar voice. It was only a few days ago where I heard it _laugh _at me like a stupid hyena.

I slammed my coffee mug against my desk and some paper flew off to float to the ground with all the other pen-stained paper.

"Get back here, Uchiha!" I yelled at his slowly-retreating back. "I don't know if you recalled, but about a whole week and a half ago, I said _See you tomorrow_ inside a bar. 'Cause I kind of intended to _see you tomorrow_!"

"You weren't there," he interjected dully, from behind his back.

I ignored him.

"And then you think you can just skip work??" I was mad at how he wore that same outfit now then when he did at the bar fourteen days ago. He even had his jacket slung over his shoulder and the cuffs of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows.

"You aren't my boss." I had the urge to say, _"I'm KING compared to the boss."_ He thinks he can get away with saying that, really. Especially on the fact that now he's just standing there with his back _still_ turned to me. Not even attempting to _look_ at me when I'm defying your logic, Uchiha?

I put my hands on my hips, though he couldn't see it. "How do you do it? Huh? You manage to escape my knowing of you for how many years, even though you work right across the hall from me. You see your 'one-and-only' make out with some staples-shit guy, and go to a bar to drink vodka. Then skip a bunch of days of work to _grieve_… oh yeah, while we're on that, I'd really believe you were 'grieving' at High Park station!" His face paled a little. Haha.

"…All the while maintaining your status and the boss's good side with a side order of a _pretty office _and a_ SHINY PLAQUE_!" I finished my rant.

He finally turned to face me with a doom glare. I wanted to yell at his face. Oh wait, I was already kinda doing that. Wow this is actually really satisfying. I should drink alcohol more often than I already do!

His priceless expression of hatred and embarrassment was indeed a Kodak moment. I could almost see the cogs spinning around frantically in his head to try and think of a good comeback. It was like Snow White eating the poison apple and falling asleep, but then saying "Screw it!", back flipping onto her feet like a ninja and throwing the half-bitten poison apple at Prince Charming while he sat there flipping through the script.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

_CRASH. _Well, I was _not _expecting that. I could see that smirk on his face now. He used one of those cheap, clichéd ways of squeezing his way out of a humiliated situation.

"What? Pfft, _no_. I am _not _jealous!" Wow now I sounded really convincing. "And you didn't answer my question! You know, _how do you do it?"_

He crossed his arms and leaned to one side. "Why? So _you _can do it too?"

I pressed my teeth together. "You know, you really like to _piss _me off."

"It's a trait passed down in the Uchiha generations," he smiled mockingly.

He fought a clever battle, but it's not over yet. "Oh really now? Is being an asshole another trait passed down in the Uchiha's?"

His lip twitched once. "Is being a female dog passed down in the Haruno's?"

"Oh, you are so DEAD, UCHIHA!!" I leaped from my desk and tried to fling my hard, coffee mug at him. He merely walked out, and my anger flared at his lack of annoyance. I was about to chuck the mug right at the back of his head. Finally a chance to practice my precise accuracy.

"HARUNO!"

"Eep!" The mug dropped out of my hand and landed with a hard crack on the carpeted floor next to my feet. I could hear it split into pieces.

I was afraid to look around. Just the presence of my boss with that aura scared me.

"What do you think you're doing?" she barked. Her short brown hair might as well have been flaming red right now.

I hesitated. "Ehh… uhmm…"

"Coffee mugs are to be drunken out of. _Not _to be thrown at other employees."

"Yes, ma'am…" I can't believe Sasuke's watching me like this now. Shit, I was on a roll too. This would have been the highlight of my _life._

"Hey, it's okay." And suddenly he was beside me. I was yelling at him just a minute ago and now I was thanking him internally like he was my personal angel of saviour… ness.

"What?" the boss said to Sasuke. I bet she was wondering why the heck someone like god Uchiha Sasuke would be defending a loser like me.

"It… wasn't her fault…" He sounded like he was having somewhat trouble saying it wasn't my fault. He even looked kind of unsure of himself. Well it is kind of a lie, after all. Eh heh.

The boss just looked back at me sternly and said, "That broken mug is coming out of your pay check." She wrote something quickly in a little notebook. "Clean it up."

When she walked away, I let out a huge breath of relief that I didn't get anything worse. I muttered a reluctant "Thanks" to Sasuke, and then started to pick up all the pieces of the mug.

I froze when he bent to beside me to help pick up the remainder of the pieces. And it was either like a blast of ice cold air or a wave of blazing hot fire when his hand brushed by mine to reach over and get more pieces.

I was finally about to say _"Hey, you're not such a bad guy after all."_

He dropped all the chipped pieces into my hand where most of them jabbed sharply into my palm.

"You're welcome for that," he said, arrogantly. "And I hope you know that you owe me now, Sakura no inu."

He started to walk away, down the hall as I flared. "If you value your _life_, Uchiha Sasuke, you'd better not call me a _dog _again!"

He swiftly held up a hand and turned a corner. And out of the silence was, "_Inu."_

"ARRGHHH!! GO DI—"

"Haruno!"

"…Yes, boss?" I answered as sweetly and innocently as I could manage.

She held out her hand. "Schedule time-table?"

_CRACK._

* * *

**In fact, this story _is _based on what happens in my life.**

**Going with that, I guess I'd have to say I was in about a month and a half's worth of meetings.**

**Too bad the Sasuke in my life will probably never come to save me. D:**


	4. Taking massive hatred to a new level

**The Serendipity of Reality**

**-Chapter 4-**

"Papers! From file six fifty-three!"

"Yes!" If only I was taller…

"Volumes 7 and 12 with the drawings! Where is it?!"

"Coming!" If only I could actually reach that top shelf…

"The documents concerning the—"

"SHUT UP, I'M COMING!!"

"And would you get my coffee while you're at it?"

"NO!"

"Thanks, inu."

ARGHHH! He's not even listening!! I wish he would die, and take his freakin' coffee with him! I should stick some salt and ketchup and... what else is in the backroom? Nevermind, I'll just take some staples off of someone's desk too. Wait, I can't do that, I'll get FIRED! How the hell did I even get into this position?!

"_I've got to attend an extremely important business gathering in central Tokyo. I'll be gone for a couple of days," the boss said in another staff meeting._

_YES. Did she actually read my 'suggestions' from the stupid **Suggestion Box: Help me to help you!** thing. Well they mostly composed of:_

_"Go to hell!"  
-Anonymous_

_"I wish you would die!"  
-Anonymous_

"_In the mean time, Uchiha Sasuke will be taking over my position as temporary manager," she said._

"_WHAT?!"_

_Yeah, that was me._

_Oops, I just loudly shouted that._

"_Do you have a problem with that, Haruno?" Boss-of-Bitchiness asked me. While everybody in the room stared at me. Their looks of What-The-HELL-Are-You-Doing didn't phase me one bit._

_I know I should have said no, I didn't have a problem, but instead I said, "YES! YES, I do!"_

_There were whispers among the group. That's it. I'll 'accidentally' push the office coffee machine onto the floor, and then have it match me in kickboxing._

"_Well if that's how you feel, Haruno, do me a favour and help out Sasuke on his new job." She had an evil smile. "You know, so you won't have a problem anymore."_

I bumped into a wall. Spilling half his coffee.

So apparently, by _help out_, she meant be his fucking secretary. And that's why I'm here, running around for this ass who calls me _dog _at the end of everything he orders me to do.

I literally have to sit on the floor right next to his office because he calls me to do his crap every FIFTEEN GODDAMN SECONDS!

And sometimes, I swear he makes stuff up just to get me to work. Like once, he asked me to ask everyone on the floor if they had any glue. And when I came back to him with fifty glue bottles and glue sticks, he told me to give them all back. He probably sits at his desk and reads porn all day.

And really, after I gave him his coffee, he didn't touch it. Didn't even look at it. Dammit, I really should have put staples in it. Oh yeah it's dangerous, but who really gives a—

"Haruno!"

Oh looks like he forgot to call me _inu_. This is a special moment, better let it last.

"INU!" Well that was a nice half-tenth of a second. I'll need to write that down in my schedule time-table.

"Whaat is it nowww?" I whined, getting up from the warm spot on the floor and sticking my head into Uchiha's office. "It better not be for another damn tissue."

He thought for a second. "In fact, it is. So go get me one. And watch your language while you're around me."

While I went to get freaking tissue from the Kleenex box three feet away, I thought of all the curse words I knew. I stepped into one of our sound-proof meeting rooms and screamed everything while putting 'Sasuke' at the end of every four letter word.

Whew. That took a lot out of me. Well at least I felt better.

I walked into his office and handed him the tissue. "Here, you go," I said with probably the fakest smile I've ever used.

Of course he didn't react, except for the mere, "Thanks, inu." And then placing the tissue somewhere behind his desk. I'm almost positive it went straight to the garbage.

"So anything else you would like, _Master_?" I said it purposefully with a stress. I tried to say it, but it hurts too much inside to call him the _M-word._

"Actually—"

"No? Great. I'll be going to take my lunch break now." I ran out of the office before he could say, "_Wait, Stupid."_

"Wait, Stupid."

_Dammit. _These things never work for me.

I stood still while Uchiha Sasuke walked over to me. I was waiting for a hit, a slap, maybe even some harsh words, worst of all another _job _to do — but he just grabbed my arm and said, "We're going to the _Grillway _across the street."

I was surprised after he started to pull me towards the elevators. "What why?" I didn't know he was actually being _serious._

"Because we have to," was all he said, and dragged me into the elevator on the left after it _dinged_.

The doors were slowly closing and all I wanted to do was to slip through them before they closed completely. Friggin' shit. Stuck in an elevator with the air space of the amount that was in my lungs right now. Which isn't very much.

"…But why do we _have _to?" I pressed.

The floors were slipping by and I always hated the tiny feeling of going up or down in the elevators.

"Because…" he paused, "…we have to."

"Can't you give me a _legitimate_ reason why?" Honestly, I swear he was making this up as he went along. Just to get me to do whatever he wanted. Because basically, he's going to be on a roll this whole week.

"Haruno, this isn't court. I don't have to be _lawful _in life." Just take out the first _L _in that word and you'd be that all the time.

We were almost on ground floor. I don't know if this was another _dramatic pause _but I do know there was absolutely no conversing whatsoever in this tiny space.

It was almost creepy. But you know what was creepy? The fact that Sasuke is still holding onto me.

"So…" I started. He didn't move. "Are you ever going to do something about that dent in my office wall you made from slamming the door against it?"

I almost didn't think he was going to answer.

"Yeah."

…Wow. I didn't actually think he would own up to something like that. His ego would have been too big. I swear, if they made a 20,000 pound blimp, Sasuke's ego would be roughly a third the size of that.

"Really? You're actually gonna tell the boss?"

"When she comes back, of course," he answered.

We were finally on ground floor and the elevator doors opened. Finally, I was out of that thing. And I can't believe I go up and down that thing like four times a day. I don't think I've ever felt like that before. Like the tiny space didn't have enough air to fuel the both of us. Or mainly me. Though I'm extremely skilled at hiding my emotions.

"Wow, Sasuke! Thanks!" I smiled brightly.

"Though I don't think she'd be pretty happy with you, especially after you broke her mug…" he drawled impassively.

I faltered. "Wait — aren't you going to tell her _you _did it?"

He looked over his shoulder at me. "No."

I narrowed my eyes. "WHAT? After all that…?!"

"I didn't say I'd tell her it was me."

…Crud. Why does he have to be like this?

"Seeing your expression… I think I lost a bunch of brain cells just now anyway." It looked like he was finished with our conversation and he walked out of the building and waited outside, looking at me through the glass doors.

I ran after him. "Hey! _I'm _the one who just lost a bunch of brain cells! I mean talking to you is such a pain—!"

"Eh. You lost those brain cells a long time ago."

I...the.. what... I am _not _going anywhere with _this _guy!! "HEY! Don't you DARE insult a girl like that, Uchiha Sasuke!!"

He stuck his hands into his pockets. "Hmm..? I didn't insult a _girl_."

"GOD_DAMN _YOU, UCHIHA!" I was _beyond _serious this time! I can't believe my life has actually turned to this point.

Sasuke was squinting across the road to the restaurant. "Hmm… it looks like they have a new coffee and cake Special."

They have a _what_.

Ah.. stop changing the subject!

"Come on, Haruno. We're jaywalking." He grabbed my arm and walked off the sidewalk to the edge of the street.

"Hey! When did I say I'd actually _go _with you?! What if I—?"

"You have to." He was repeatedly looking both ways to watch for cars.

"ARGG! The next time you say that, you'll owe me _5 dollars_!" I tried to rip my arm out of his grasp. With failed attempts, of course.

"Fine. You _don't _have to, then."

"Really? I can go back?" I asked hopefully.

"No I was kidding. You have to come."

"FIVE BUCKS. RIGHT NOW, UCHIHA!"

And then we stepped out into the road.

* * *

**Short and sweet. Is how I roll, aight?**


	5. I'd like to damn my imagination

**The Serendipity of Reality**

**- Chapter 5 –**

Alright.

So I made it. But why shouldn't I? It's the bathroom. OK so maybe I didn't actually have to go, but Sasuke sure believed I had to go. He's probably still out there, waiting for me to come back. I mean, what am I thinking? Of _course _he's still out there! Maybe I should just stay here. Yeah. I'll just… stay here forever. Or at least until the end of my break. It shouldn't be that long.

I looked at my tiny old watch.

Alright, so I've got forty-five damn minutes to go. Change of plan. There's a tiny window up above one of the stalls. If I can measure my weight onto the back of the toilet seat, and then try and get a grip on the window sill… Oh hell, who am I kidding. My weight will neverfit through that half a meter long window!

And honestly, I can't stay in the girl's washroom all lunch. I'll fry my brain in here, and I'm so hungry, I might just accidentally eat it for lunch.

I was out of ideas and out of the bathroom before I could realize, and Sasuke looked up at me from the booth he was sitting in, a whiles away. Shit. Now I can't fake that I got lost and just went back to work… where my salami sandwich and a hot cup of coffee would be waiting.

I slowly walked over to him stiffly and sat down opposite him. "Hey. Man that line took forever…" I say, half chuckling.

"There was a line in there?" he asks, disbelievingly.

"Yeah! I guess we shouldn't eat very much here, eh?" My start at light conversation was pathetic.

The server came. She looked extremely bored stiff and was fiddling with her note pen. Usually, I know servers and waitresses say something like "What can I get you?" or "What would you like?" when they arrive at the table. But this person didn't say anything. Until she saw Sasuke, and immediately started to stare at him. Her mouth was just _waiting _for flies.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said to me, completely unaware of the staring, drooling female beside him. "I'll pay. You can have anything."

"Anything, you say? Then…" Well I _was _hungry, "…I'll have potatoes au gratin, French fries, dry curry, mapo tofu, beef stew, meat pie, calpaccho, nashigoren, chicken with tuna salad, some scones, Tom Yam Kung soup in a cup, rice— and after that for desert, some mango pudding and dango… twenty of them!"

There was a slight pause.

"…Can you really eat all of that?" Sasuke asked, as he hesitantly reached for his wallet.

"Of course!" I say with pride. I glanced at the waitress and she was scribbling in her notepad frantically.

"Anything to drink?" she asked boredly after, with a look that said she really didn't want to be here.

I thought for a moment. "A coffee."

After she scribbled that down too, she turned to Sasuke, "Uh-uhh… would you like anything, sir?"

"A coffee as well…" He hesitated. "That's it."

"Oh! Alright, I'll be… right back with your order." She scooped up the menus and scurried away.

After she left, Sasuke leaned over slightly. "Was all that stuff you said even on the menu?"

"Well, if this is a first-rate restaurant, they shouldhave all of it!" I spotted one of those laminated table menus with the alcoholic drinks and I grabbed it. Hmm… I should have gotten a fruit daiquiri. I've never had one before…

Our coffee arrived a little while later. It was good. Honestly, I thought it would suck. I don't know, I've grown accustomed to good coffee being only in small little tucked-away bars. I've watched too many movies.

"Is there any chance you could change your mind about half your orders?" Sasuke asked when we got our coffees.

I crossed my arms. "Why? Is it too expensivefor you?"

He looked at me weirdly and then started to drink his coffee. "No. I was just—"

"Woah, did you just drink that without putting anythingin it?" I interrupted.

He smoothly put it back on the table. "Yes. I like _black _coffee."

I drank my coffee that was filled with loads of sugar and milk and cream. I must have looked at him like he was crazy after because he said, "There is such thing as black coffee, in case you didn't know."

I glanced up. "Of course I know that. I just… _knew_ someone like you would drink _black coffee._"

"Someone like me?" He sounded amused. "Someone who's 23 can't drink black coffee?"

"23?" I repeat dumbly. Years old? Oh wow, I'm older than him. By only a year though. Now it suddenly doesn't feel as tense anymore.

"Now that I think about," he says thoughtfully, "My birthday is coming up. You'd better get me something, Inu."

He smirked, and I growled. Not only did he call me that again, but now he expects something for his birthday! I've only known him for a few days; I don't even know what he likes!

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Hey, hey now. Don't you want me to be surprised?" He leaned back, like he was watching the fun.

I guess I should have considered that fact, being him, but somehow I still ended up saying, "No! I don't! Now tell me or you're not getting anything!"

He leaned in close, across the table, as if he was going to whisper it quietly to me. He said, "That's not nice, Haruno."

I leaned back, slightly flushed at the closeness. "Well what about my question 20?" I paused to let him think way back to that time in the bar with our game of 20 Questions. "So what do you want for your birthday?"

"That's sneaky, Haruno." He sipped at his coffee. "But if you don't recall, it was my turn."

There was silence.

"Dammit," I cursed inaudibly to myself. I guess I'm just going to have to wing his birthday present, because it looked like he was really being serious about it.

The waitress came.

"Bon appetite, Inu."

* * *

"_We are hailing a taxicab, Haruno!" Sasuke was yelling._

"_No! I don't want to!" For some reason, I didn't want to take a taxi back._

"_Why not? I'll be paying! Just like your lunch! So it's covered!"_

"_NO!" Why were we even taking a taxi? We just had to get back to work, and that was right across the street._

_Sasuke walked briskly up and in front of me. "Then what do you want to do?" He said down to my face._

_I stood there for a moment. Thinking. What did I want to do?_

"_I want to… stay here." I said quietly._

_There was dead silence between us. And I could hear the wind blowing past as we just stared at each other._

"_You want to…" Sasuke said equally quietly. "…stay here?"_

_I nodded gently, and I thought I almost hit Sasuke's chin in the process, being so close._

"_Me too," he said, and touched my arm lightly. I didn't move or flinch at all._

_I didn't know if he was moving in, or if I was. But I definitely knew we were getting even closer._

_Our faces almost touched when I was suddenly jerked backwards._

"_Hey! Why the fuck did you push me?!" I screamed from the ground at… Ino, who was apparently standing in Sasuke's place. He was nowhere around anymore._

"Snap out of it, Sakura!"

Her voice shrieked into my head and I regained consciousness.

"Aaahhhh!!" I yelled and only just realized I was on the floor on top of a fallen over chair. I looked around and I was in Ino's living room. She was standing over me with a disbelieving look on her face. I yelled again, "Did you push me?!"

"I had to!" she defended. "You were getting too close for comfort! Even for friends!"

I blinked a couple times. It was after work. After six o'clock. After Sasuke didn't do anything at all to me. So I decided to fantasize about him. "Damn, I almost _kissed… Ino_." I said to myself sullenly, getting up.

"You almost—_what?!_" Ino suddenly sounded evilly curious.

"I— what? Ah… never mind." I rubbed the back of my head. I was still in a little daze. I only feel good if I intentionally lose brain cells.

"Sakura…" Uh oh. Brace yourself. "Were you having dream sex with someone?"

"It was Sasuke," I replied casually and then froze after realizing what I just said. "..No! I didn't mean it like that! …We weren't having dream sex!"

Ino had that look on her face that she always got when she was meddling into someone else's love business.

"Oh ho," she said, mischievously smiling. "And how long have you known this man?"

"We didn't have sex!" I said again. "He just wanted to go back in a taxicab and he even offered to pay too because he paid for my gigantic humongous lunch, which I finished by the way, and then we were arguing because for some reason I didn't want to take a taxicab back and then he asked what I _did_ want to do and I said I just wanted to stay there and he said "Me too" and then we got obnoxiously close and he touched my arm and then we got really close… and then you pushed me."

My run-on sentence combined with my fast talking would normally confuse the hell out of any person, but it looked like Ino understood it.

"Kinky," she finally said, nodding intelligently.

"It is NOT!" I said, throwing a nearby couch pillow at her. It hit her in the face, but she still had on a smile.

"It is TOO! Face it, there's some part of Sasuke that TURNS YOU ON!" She yelled that last part, as if she wanted the whole world to hear. She threw the pillow back at me.

I caught it. "He does not _turn me on_! That's so immature!"

There was a pillow fight. With bits of arguing in between each throw.

"I don't even like him! He's rude and evil and mean and doesn't even listen to what I say!" I threw another pillow at Ino. She dodged it and it hit the window behind her, but neither of us seemed to care.

"That's exactly what starts it!" She picked up the pillow. "There's lot's of hate at the beginning, but because of that hate, you actually _love _each other! Deep down!" She threw the pillow at me.

I was too preoccupied with what she said to catch it. But I hit it out of the way. "That doesn't make _any _sense at all!"

"It doesn't have to! Because sooner or later, you're gonna realize it! You're gonna realize that all your arguing and bickering will be like an old married couple fighting!"

I threw the pillow back at her. "I've heard that _so _many times, Ino!"

"Doesn't mean it's not true." She took two pillows and threw them both at me. "Sakura. You. Love. Him!"

Her split words sank in. And so did both of the pillows. The impact of both hit me so hard I felt dazed again. Mostly the first one though.

"I—I…" I fell back onto the couch behind me. Ino was 100 percent true.

I was in love with him.

* * *

**Love the D.Gray-man reference.**


	6. Don't hate on the root of all evil

**The Serendipity of Reality**

**- Chapter 6 -**

Did I just say what I thought I said?

"W-wait. You wha'?" Ino was suddenly all-eyes on me.

"I… think I love Sasuke?" I said meekly. Suddenly I didn't sound nearly as confident as I had just five seconds ago.

"Okay… Sakura?" Ino walked over to poke me in the shoulder. "You can't just _love _someone like that."

I gaped. "What? …What about all that stuff you just said earlier!?"

"That's only stuff they say in the movies. You know, for drama."

Drama my ass!

"Honestly, how long have you even known him for?" Ino continued. The look on her face told me she was being dead serious.

"Umm… two weeks? Three max." I couldn't really remember when I did meet Sasuke for the first time. But that really doesn't matter! It's this hypocrite!

"See!" Ino clomped down onto the couch. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions. Especially about love."

I was expecting a long lecture from Ino about how important love was and all. But she stopped right there and looked at the ceiling lazily.

Something came to my head. "What about 'love at first sight'? Or are you gonna say that's only in movies too?"

"Did you think you were in love with him the first time you saw him?"

"Well… I did think he looked kinda hot…"

"That doesn't count!" Ino pointed an accusing finger at me. "Lot's of guys are hot. But there's only one of them that you actually love. So.. Did you love Sasuke at first sight?"

Well she got me there.

"No," I complied.

She smiled. "There, that wasn't so hard."

I started to pout. "Ino, don't tell me you wanna go after him now…"

"No way. Well… unless he's handsome. And if he's got nice abs…"

"Ino!"

"Alright, alright!" She held her hands up in defence. "Hands off, got it! Until you actually fall in love with him!"

I sighed.

"That might take a while, you know."

"Well have you ever heard of 'love' and 'hate' being strong words?" Ino asked out of the blue.

I thought for a second.

"Yeah. But what if you think you love _and _hate someone at the same time?" I honestly thought that if Sasuke had both of the strongest words in the English language directed at him, he might just explode. Just might.

"Sorry, can't answer that," Ino said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Why not?"

"Because I have no idea."

"I thought as much."

We both sat there in silence. I fell down onto the couch beside her.

"So what does love and hate being strong words have to do with anything?" I brought up again, both of us staring at nothing in particular.

"I thought it might affect your decision," Ino replied airily.

"My decision on what?"

"Sasuke."

"…Well it didn't."

"I thought as much."

"Aa."

* * *

Life hadn't changed much after that.

"Haruno, the HB 2 pencils."

He still ordered me around. Honestly, this is _work _and I've never seen him do anything close to that.

I had the box of the exact HB 2 pencils he wanted, wedged somehow into my arms. I struggled to open the door handle of his office and when I did, I tripped inside and then stood upright with the box still intact, like a professional secretary who made no mistakes. Oh God.

"If those aren't the exact HB 2 pencils I wanted, go back and get them," he said, expecting I would mess up again as he pretended to fiddle with a bunch of paper on his desk.

"These _are _the exact HB 2 pencils you wanted." I blew a piece of hair out of my face. "And isn't there only one kind of HB 2 pencils?"

I dropped the box onto his desk. Too bad I didn't squish anything important. In fact, besides me, nothing in this room is really that important to me.

Sasuke opened the box, took out a pencil and inspected it. Really, there must have been like five thousand pencils jammed into that box.

"Alright, you may go."

"What?"

He picked up the box and dropped it down by the legs of his desk.

"You may go," he repeated. Taking the pencil he was holding, he wrote something on a piece of blank paper. Probably just a bunch of scribbles to get me to think he was actually doing something.

"Fine," I said indignantly. He must have not been able to find any fault in those pencils, otherwise he would have told me to go back and get the "right" ones. I huffed away.

As I took my leave, I saw Naruto coming out of his office next over.

"Sakura-chan!" He waved, even though we were only a couple feet away.

I smiled. "Hey Naruto."

He crept over and then whispered secretively, "Anything on the blood-stained katana?"

Oh right, that. He obviously meant Sasuke. I, myself, was surprised that Sasuke didn't mention anything about that to me. But then again, maybe because it would only make me laugh at his face.

"Nope, nothing," I answered.

Naruto put his hand to his heart and breathed out dramatically. "Ah, phew. You know how much those things cost??"

"I don't want to know."

"..I searched eBay. And I was like, WOAH…" His face went unnaturally into an ultimate drama scene.

"There was actually someone willing to sell a bloody katana on eBay?" I asked inaudibly to myself. Somehow though, I knew there'd be someone out there.

"Yeah. It looked awesome though! If it was just a bit cheaper I would've bought it for myself…"

"No, Naruto," I advised. "You don't want to be caught with something like that in your house. (I've seen the movies) Anyway, don't you have a girlfriend or something?"

He perked up. "Oh yeah! I haven't told you about Hinata-chan…?"

"_Actually that would better fit the colour of your tie."_

"_Oh no! …Hinata-chan got the salmon all over my tie!"_

Ahh. I don't even wanna know what they were doing.

"Uhh yeah actually…" I said thoughtfully. "I think you mentioned her sometime ago…"

He grinned widely.

"Yeah, here lemme show you a picture!"

I followed him into his office. It looked exactly the same as the last time I was in here, asking for Sasuke. Only, I didn't notice all the photographs on his desk. He picked up a frame and shoved it in my face.

"See! Here she is!"

I took the photo tentatively from him to get a good look. The woman on it was extremely beautiful. With long black hair… she looked like the typical pretty young and innocent woman of someone in Japan.

"She's beautiful…" I trailed off in awe.

"Yeah," Naruto said proudly. "Just got married last year."

I looked up. "You're married?"

"Yep! The first thing I beat Sasuke at!" he exclaimed. Wow, that's the only thing Naruto beat Sasuke at? That's kind of… sad.

"Wow.. congratulations!" That was the only thing I could think of saying. I handed the photo back to him.

He took it and placed it back on his desk. Right beside his computer's sleek monitor. I bet he looks at her everyday… She must be very happy, that Hinata-chan.

That's a feeling I would like to have one day.

"Anyway, you should meet her some day! She's amazing!" Naruto sat down on his desk chair and smiled at the picture of Hinata.

"So, her name must be Uzumaki Hinata?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Hm. It sounds good together.

"We're having an Anniversary party next weekend. So you should come meet her then!" he dug around his desk for an invitation.

I thought if I had any plans then.

"Alright," I said, smiling gently.

He handed me a formal white envelope. "Kay, I'll see you later then! I've got work to do!"

I suddenly remembered. "Oh, right. Me too," I said grimly, remembering my oh-so-great job as Sasuke's personal slave.

I headed back to my office, which was just across the hall, to open up the envelope. It had another small white card inside with cursive script. No doubt was written by Naruto's wife.

It had the date, time, place and other various pieces of information. Finally at the bottom it said, _For the happy couple._

* * *

"…So I was just wondering if I still have to be Uchiha's secretary," I said in the most formal, professional voice I could muster up.

"Well…"

"And since you're back, which everyone at the office is glad of," Yeah right. "…there is no need for Sasuke to have someone help him run things, since he will no longer be in charge."

Wow that sounded great.

"That is up for Uchiha Sasuke to decide."

..Eh?

"W-what?" I spluttered.

Dammit, I ruined it with that "what".

"Since you are his secretary, it is Uchiha's choice on whether or not he wants to release you." She had an evil mock in her voice. I was sure of it.

"…Well what if I want to quit?"

She turned around sharply.

"Does he not pay you enough?"

I was still for a moment.

"He.. he's supposed to pay me?" I say, trying to conceal my udder shock.

"Of course."

OH hell, yes.

I bowed my head. "Thank you. I'll be going now."

I took my leave as fast as I could without looking like I wanted to run. I didn't know if I did, as I actually just ran after that. Through the halls and the offices. I could only hear my feet thumping against the carpet with my every step.

I arrived at the shiny plaque. Without knocking I just walked into his office. Surprisingly, Uchiha Sasuke was stapling a file of papers together. His first actual piece of work I've seen him do here. But then again, he might just be faking it. But I didn't really care at the moment.

"I don't have anything for you to do yet," he said, without looking up. Jerk.

I held out my hand in a "gimme, gimme" kind of way. "I would like to receive my pay now."

I watched him glance up and then look at my hand. He took out a small rectangular notepad from inside his desk and wrote something quickly on it with a black pen.

He ripped out the sheet he was writing on and held it out. I took it from him and stared at what was written.

_HARUNO SAKURA  
__FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND YEN  
__¥500,000_

Holy shit.

I looked at Sasuke to see if there might be a mistake, but he just smirked. I turned around robotically.

"Th-Thanks…" And I made my way out of the office ten times slower than I had come in.

I was at my desk and still staring at all those zeros.

Screw Ino. I am so in love with this bastard.

* * *

**Roughly about 4000 dollars.**


	7. Sure as hell didn't see that coming

**The Serendipity of Reality**

**- Chapter 7 –**

Lalala. I was at the bank. Standing on the ugly bluish greenish brown—whatever that colour was—carpet. There was some weird elevator music going on. I don't usually like that kind of music. But this one, I really really hated it.

Not to be totally negative or anything.

Laaaa. I'm singing my own song.

I was at the back of a long line-up to the front desk. Well it wasn't that long (only like six people), but they took so long to move. Honestly, did they tell the cashier person their entire lives up there or something?

Lala. Good thing I didn't sing out loud or people might start staring. But then again, that might be a good thing. I'd be able to tell everyone there just how much richer I was about to get.

And how much richer?

Mmmm…

"Five hundred-thousand yen!" I yelled out loud.

…

Eh… I did that unconsciously.

Well now I had my stare-fest. I'm starting to wonder if I was beginning to go crazy. When did this start? Oh yeah. When Uchiha Sasuke came and fucked everything up.

Stop staring at me! Honestly, you know how rude that is, people?! It feels really… eerie. Creepy. Spine-chilling. Terrifying. Frightening. Unsoothing. That last one wasn't a word, but I could seriously go on forever.

"Ah… I-I heard that's how much the lottery is now…" I covered, laughing nervously. I've really got to go look up lie cover-uppers.

Eventually everyone had gone back to what they were doing before. Which was standing in line. I was longing to sit on that cushy waiting chair some feet away. I wondered if I could still keep my place in line and just hop over to sit there and rest my feet for a while.

I turned to face the person behind me, which was some old woman.

"Excuse me, do you mind holding my place in line?" I asked politely. I was actually getting good at doing this kind of stuff.

"No!" she fired back.

I was surprised at her sudden fury towards me.

"Wha- huh?" I stuttered.

For an old granny, she sure knows how to act eighty years younger than her age. Ouch, better not say that out loud.

"Either stand there, or go home!" she yelled unnecessarily at me.

I think I stepped back half a step in fear. I turned back around. Embarrassing. Forgetting about that old hag, I glanced at the front of the line. The same person was still there since I got here.

Ugh. Okay I'm leaving. This is crap.

I scurried out of that bank. Geez, why did I have to register my bank account to this crappy place?

I speed-walked to Central Park which was a couple blocks away. Oddly. My cheque was still clenched in my hand. It was probably too crumpled now to be accepted anyway. I guess I was just an extremely impatient person. But I've got things to in my life that I can't waste just by waiting in a line that moves one person every time Edward Elric grows an inch.

I started running on the dirt path of the park. I don't really know why. I unexpectedly had an urge to just run. Away.

I spotted a group of men. I ran up to them. And I was _not _eavesdropping.

You know, every time someone says they're _not _doing something, they're obviously doing something.

"This park will now belong to _Uchiha Sasuke?!_" I screamed at them. Did I even hear them say that? I dunno. How could that even happen anyway? That was messed up.

They didn't do anything. But I spotted Uchiha in the group and went around and stared up at him.

"I won't be able to run here anymore??"

I said it like I ran here every morning. But this was just my first time. I don't know why I even kept assuming things. I don't really know anything right now.

It all felt unusually blurry to me. But Sasuke was now crouching on the ground. Without thinking, I lifted my foot and shoved his head from behind, so he fell forward onto the ground. I didn't kick him, I shoved.

But before I actually saw him land, I was running away. In the opposite direction. I might have been crying. I might have been just mad. I might have even been downright ecstatic. But I didn't know at the moment.

Somehow I saw Sasuke come in a blue taxi and get out. Maybe because I was running too fast for him.

I didn't know taxi's here were blue.

I saw him get out quickly and then he ran up and suddenly hugged me tightly from behind.

He stopped me from moving. And right then I felt… felt like…

Like the best feeling in the world.

_I was... loved?_

--

I opened my eyes and found myself back in the bank.

Aw shit, not this place.

I _was _awake now, wasn't I? I yawned. In my dreams, I usually can't figure out for the life of me if it's a dream or not. So if I'm wondering if this is a dream, it probably isn't.

I was sitting in the cushy chair that I wanted to sit in before. It actually wasn't as comfortable as I thought.

I got up and brushed myself off. I still had the cheque. Uncrumpled.

And then I remembered… Was _that_ a dream? _That? _That_ thing back then?_ Just… a dream? I remembered that moment and felt something in my chest. I didn't know if it was a good feeling or not.

I stepped out of the bank for the second time it felt like that evening. But of course, really it was physically only once. I started to head for the subway.

That stupid dream. Stupid, _stupid_. It was so random. So out-of-the-blue.

Was this something to be happy about? Was this stupid dream supposed to tell me something about how I _felt _about Sasuke, or was he just invading my dreams?

I wanted to tell myself it was the second one.

Could I tell anyone? Probably not. Especially not Sasuke. Ino? She'd almost certainly point a finger and laugh hysterically. That or go back to how much in love with him I am now that she's got proof. And then it would spread. She's got the "connections" and this whole thing'll be with Sasuke before I even make it back home tonight.

It felt boring even just listening to me talk to myself.

I was such a freak. Who does these things?

Oh right, me.

--

I was at work again. Seeing as I work five days out of seven and most of the time, the two days I don't have work I somehow manage to accidentally appear at work's door. It was a bad habit. And a total waste of my time.

The coffee machine was working right now to get me my free coffee instead of my costly Starbucks coffee, when someone came into the room.

"Excuse me," a high-pitched voice said. She was probably not intentionally being rude but it sounded pretty discourteous to me. Or maybe my morning just wasn't so great.

I moved out of the way like the nice person I was. After all, I still had to wait for my coffee to finish anyway. And when she went to dig in the cupboards, I recognized her.

"Aren't you the coffee girl from downstairs?" I asked, forgetting that I hated this girl. She had on a pink mini skirt and white tank top to complete her slut look.

She turned around and looked at me up and down with eyes that looked like they were about to poke right through my head and stab me with harsh words that were _so _harsh, I'd probably steal them to use on Sasuke some time later in my life.

"_Yeah_," she snapped. "What about it?"

I wondered how in the world anyone could fall for this girl.

"Why are you stealing this coffee machine's coffee beans?" I didn't mean to say _stealing… _but it came out. Oh well.

She flipped her brown blond-highlighted hair. Typical.

"Well if you _have _to know…" I'm not really that desperate to know actually. "…my boyfriend just broke up with me, and he threw—"

I was mentally trying my best to tune her out. Usually I'm not very good at this blocking out stuff so I heard snippets of her epic tale like _all over the floor _and _I didn't want to clean it up so…_

"So I came here to—"

"Alright that's very tragic." I smiled fake-apologetically. "And I'm very sorry for you and your boyfriend." I grabbed my coffee which was probably cold by now, and darted out of the room.

I can't believe it. The coffee girl was dumped by the.. staples guy? I think...

I hurried back into the room again.

"So you were dumped by that _staples_ guy?" I vaguely noticed she was almost on the verge of tears.

She nodded slightly.

"'Kay thanks!" I ran back out.

Can't always be too sure. Especially with playgirls like her. But seeing her almost-tears, I almost kind of feel sorry for her.

I walked down the hall, sipping my coffee. When I got to my desk, I just sat there waiting for the first call from Sasuke. He was unusually late this morning. It's almost 9:05. And then right then…

_RIING._

I picked up the receiver of my desk telephone. "Yes?"

"Come." And he hung up.

Ah. Still himself, I see.

I chugged the remains of my coffee and left the mug on my desk. I got up and made my way across the hall.

I opened his office door and poked my head into his office.

"Yeah?" Damn. I should have said something cool like "_You rang?"_

"Sit."

I went inside cautiously and sat down in one of his comfy chairs. He's being overly nice. Something is up. I wonder what it is. Maybe I should run away. I should definitely stop thinking in five-word sentences.

There was an odd silence. I was fidgeting, waiting for him to say something. Anything. Even if it was to ask me to get him something.

"Did you eat something other than little kids this morning?" I mumbled.

…

I swore he heard that, but he still didn't say anything. He just sat there with his hands clasped together, staring at me. Annoyingly. Death stares are _annoying._

Don't tell me he's searching through my mind right now to find that stupid dream. No! Don't think about! It'll only make it easier for him! Noo… stop…!

"Watanabe Ami and Fujiwara Sai broke up," he said flatly.

I screwed up my face in confusion.

"Who're they?" I asked stupidly. _And why do I care?_

He sighed.

"The coffee girl and the staples guy," he elucidated.

"OH!" I exclaimed, almost jumping up. "I know. I know they broke up."

I can't believe news travels this fast. I knew it was _fast _but.. not _this fast_. Wait… he called me in to tell me _that?_

"Umm… what about their break up?"

I wasn't dying to know. Okay, I kind of was... but I mean, it really isn't anything special. Yeah so the guy I used to like broke up with the girl Sasuke liked…

_Liked._

I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

"Do you… do you wanna…" I gulped. "…hook up with the coffee girl?"

"Ami," he corrected.

"Yeah whatever!" I yelled. I don't think I just yelled that. I shouted it furiously. And I might've angrily crossed my arms too.

He stared right through me.

"Mayb—" he started.

A loud slam came from behind, as I looked back and Ami came crashing through the door.

"Sasuke-kun! Wanna go out tonight?" she screamed girlishly, completely ignoring my presence. Her smile widened.

I gulped louder than last time.

What was I supposed to do then?

* * *

**Yes I do realize my references to other anime is getting increasingly irritating.**

**I would stop but then I realized, everyone who opposes me can go SHOVE IT. :3**


	8. A whole new place on the Staircase

**ILoveYou has 8 letters, but so does Bullshit**

**- Chapter 8 –**

There was a small but suffocating silence in that office.

And I was choking on it.

Okay, maybe not literally but… I could really see my self dying in here.

I was waiting for Sasuke's answer. Whether he accepted her or not wasn't really my problem. Or was it? I could have jumped up and said something right there, but I didn't.

_Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. NoNoNoNo…_

And all I could do was fight my battles inside my head.

"No thanks," he said simply.

"Yeah! He's already got a girlfriend!"

I'm ashamed to say that was me who said that. I'm working on it though. This time I randomly shouted something less stupid then all those times before.

My logic is that I could have no idea if Sasuke has a girlfriend. And really, Sasuke's bound to have a girlfriend at all odds.

"What? I don't have a girlfriend." Sasuke said, looking at me.

Smart, Sasuke. It's just like you to know at all times whether you have a commitment or not!

They both stared at me. Uh oh. Maybe I implied that _I_ was Sasuke's girlfriend. In that case, I clearly need to get some help.

"Ohhh. _Really_, Sasuke? I always thought that, you know…" Oh God, someone kill me now. "…that you were, uhh, the type of person to… have girlfriends…"

"If I _was _that type of person, I'd probably only have ONE girlfriend." He held up one finger.

Yeah right.

"Oh yeah, that's what I meant." I smiled. Idiotically.

"Anyway, Sasu-kaayyy," Ami cut in as if she was some slutty bitch princess. Oh wait, she was. Except the princess part. Unless she was a Princess of All Sluts. "We don't have to go out _tonight. _We can go… to Himara and Naturo's Anniversary! This Saturday!"

…Wait, who and who's Anniversary?

"Sure, I guess."

"Great! 7 o'clock! Sharp!" She blew an air kiss, and left.

I turned to Sasuke. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I thought you said 'No thanks'! You said it! Come on, I know you said it!" He did say it, right? Yeah I'm pretty sure.

"What? I said no thanks to _tonight_. Nothing about on Saturday."

Fuck Ami's logic.

"And was she even invited to _Hikara _and _Nashuro's _Anniversary?? Probably not!" I mean, she doesn't even know their names!

"She said Himara and Naturo."

"Their names are Hinata and Naruto!"

"I know. I was invited."

…Oh.

Things get complicated around here. Why does he always have to be one step ahead of me?

He walked swiftly to the door.

"So I'm going and…" He somehow managed to freeze me on the spot, "…hope to see you there."

--

I waited all week for this one day to come.

And yet I feel like I should be somewhere else.

I congratulated both Hinata and Naruto. I inspected their beautiful house. I saw Sasuke and Ami. I drank from the punch bowl. I snuck a peek at Sasuke. I really hope they didn't spike the punch like they did in high school. Sasuke smiled.

Not at me.

And not with me.

And I teared up like I was watching another drama movie. I never thought I would actually get a moment like this in my life. And now that I finally got one, I felt like the spot light should be on someone else. I was strong. I couldn't let him see my weakness.

Too late.

I was always waiting for this moment. This moment where the guy comforts the girl in her time of need. But actually living the moment, and watching it happen to someone else are two entirely different feelings. In fact, I object to this. Go away, Sasuke. I'm serious.

"Why are you crying?" he said almost exasperatedly, coming over from Ami. He sat right in front of me and stared at my stained face.

Yes, why was I crying? The most logical reason would be…

"N—" I sniffed loudly, "…Nothing."

He paused.

"And why are you even wearing three inch heals?" I saw him hold out a Kleenex tissue through my tears. "…And a dress?"

Where in the hell did he get a tissue so fast.

"I was…" I stopped and stared at my flowy green dress. And sniffed again. "…wearing it for you."

I rubbed away the wetness on my face with my hand and then wiped it dry on my dress. Who cares about this dress anyway? I wasn't going to wear it ever again anyway. And I bought it with Sasuke's money. I even bought the shoes, the earrings, and the jacket with his cheque.

"Go back to Ami," I stated stiffly. We both turned to look at her drink some punch by the snack table by herself. Alone. "She needs you."

He got up. His eyes were still on her. "Fine."

I watched him walk over, and vaguely wondered why that wasn't me he was going to comfort. Well he did come over to me just five seconds ago. But as always, somewhere along the middle of this whole thing, I screwed it up.

I got up off my friggen' ass and left.

Wait no, it didn't end just there. I actually had to wait on a bench on the street. Too bad I didn't have my iPod here. Maybe I should have drank that it with extra sugar. No, I mean my coffee.

I'm gone.

I honestly couldn't look at Sasuke's face. So I got up off that bench and walked in the opposite direction.

It was a whole ten seconds and he didn't say anything. No call out. No shout out. Not a whisper. I was even walking slowly for him.

I turned around and right when I was about to say something he said, "You forgot my birthday."

I put my hands in my jacket and I walked back until I was about three meters in front of him. And I still couldn't really see him. It was dark.

"Is that it."

He wants to play stoic now. Screw him and his attitiude. His fucking attitude. The attitude that I fell for.

A breeze blew and I could picture us standing in front of each other with our hair blowing.

"Yeah."

I stepped up and kissed him.

It was sudden. It was fast. But the kiss felt like it lasted forever. I felt happy. I felt free. I felt like Hinata.

I stepped down.

"I didn't forget," I said, and walked away.

And the best yet, I felt like I was in a drama movie.

* * *

**The magic number eight.**


	9. There's always a way to shut someone up

**A/N**

**I'M ALIVE. somewhat.**

**It's been like a year and a half since I updated this story, and I bet you don't even remember what it's about, people who are subscribed to this story and have gotten an email or whatever.**

**What am I? Like in high school now? Damn...**

**I wrote this when I was in like middle school/Grade 9 ish. And I was just reading this over and I thought, _Damn I had an awesome sense of humour!_ Yeah I compliment myself. But that's because nobody ever does for me. T.T**

**But I felt really guilty for not finishing it xP**** So anyway, I suggest to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU to reread the story from the beginning. :D**

**Thanks for sticking around, if you're still here. O.O  
**

* * *

**ILoveYou has 8 letters, but so does Bullshit**

**- Chapter 9 –**

_Who does he think he is? I mean, I sure as hell never would have done that._

I stared up at the sky. It was dark. Like the heart of the boy who just smothered me this evening.

Now that I think about that, it really bothers me.

Who does Sasuke think he is? He thinks he's so cool. I've been trying my very hardest to mentally destroy everything that he is at every second of the day.

And then he goes and makes me _love _him?? I'm sorry, I might be in denial and I might be completely cheesy about this whole thing and I might just _want _to love him… But that's just because he's made me in love with him! God I hate him so much.

I would never be that cruel to someone.

…Actually does any of that even make sense?

Hmm. Where was I? I don't know, in some park somewhere. I think. For all I know, I could be laying in a tree, having run away from Sasuke, after realizing the _thing _that just happened, and, too embarrassed to do or say anything, ended up half sprinting away, and leaving Sasuke to collapse onto the ground with a blush creeping onto his face.

…Psh. Yeah right. That last thing was pretty much what I just did. Except in a tree.

Fuck. I thought I was totally in a drama movie when all that stuff happened. Except if this was _really _a drama movie, I would have ran away crying, and Sasuke would have ran after me. He would grab onto my arm and say sexily,

_Sakura,_

And I would just look back at him tearfully. I couldn't say anything. It's him who has to say something.

So I wait, with Tear's of God splashing down my face. Because I'm such a wonderful person, God has given me his own tears to cry.

_Sakura, I—_

"—think you're really stupid, you know that?"

Now who the FUCK said that!?

I was having my own FUCKING fantasy.

And Uchiha Sasuke comes to rip it up and shred it into a million pieces, with his stupid little existence that isn't fantasy-like.

Yeah I knew it was Sasuke. This whole time. Why do I bother even asking "Who?" Because every single time, it's always Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. His name is so fun to say now because I have to say it a million times in my life!

"Sasuke, what do you want?" I asked tiredly, mentally trying to get him to leave me to die alone. In this tree. "Have you come to tell me how much you've loved me this whole time? How the kiss back there wasn't a mistake? How Ami was a bitch, and you only used her to get to me? How…"

"No way in hell."

I looked at him from up in my tree. He was just standing down there. He looked really short from up here. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets, and his suit jacket hanging from his arm. Just like the first time we met.

Only this time he had a smug look on his face.

And I'm _pretty_ sure it's not because he's drunk from alcohol this time.

"Look, Sasuke. I really don't have the time or energy to talk to you about this. Actually, I just don't really want to talk to you. So if you don't mind," I jumped down from the tree. "I'll be going. I'll see you tomorrow. Wait tomorrow's Sunday, isn't it? …I'll see you on Monday. When things start to matter to me again."

I turned around in the opposite direction from Sasuke. I honestly don't even know where I'm going though. It just seemed cool to go this way. He'll look at my retreating back and think about all the things he should have done in his life. Like confessing romantically to me.

"_Wait."_ He grabbed my arm.

Holy shit. This is _not _happening.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, so just listen."

My heart suddenly started to beat faster than it's ever had in my entire life.

I turned around to face him. Slowly.

"…Y-You're not going to confess to me, are you?" I asked timidly.

And to my surprise, he flushed and shifted his gaze to the ground. Holy… this isn't happening. This isn't happening. Is this happening? Because I don't think I'm quite alive right now.

"What if I am?" His voice sounded like it came from everywhere. The trees, the sky, the ground. And it plunged into my ears like it was in stereo.

But right now, I was freaking out. This is a never-before-seen thing. A feature presentation. A backstage pass to the concert of UCHIHA SASUKE AND THE PROCLAMATION OF A FEELING I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE POSSESED.

Any _normal _girl would just sit quietly and hear what he had to say calmly, and smiley. And with a blank mind, ready to take in the amazingness of what she was about to hear. And she'd be giddy with happiness. Like saying "I do" at their wedding.

But then again, when in my life have I _ever_ thought I was _normal_?

So instead, I decided to be the stupid, annoying, absent-minded child that I was born to be.

I broke the uncomfortable pause of silence. "Ahaha… well…"

Sasuke looked up at me. He's obviously aware of the load of crap that I'm about to spurt out now.

"Can't we do this somewhere else?" I said sheepishly, half-smiling. "I mean, doing this in the park while it's in 9 o'clock darkness… isn't very romantic, huh?"

He winced when I said romantic. This whole conversation is probably temporarily smashing his huge-ass ego into the ground or something.

So I guess I might as well continue.

"So how about we go back home, wait until brightness decides to show itself, and temporarily disregard this whole exchange?"

Damn I sound smart.

I tug slightly on the arm that was still held by Sasuke's hand to get away, but he tightened his grip when I did.

"Haruno." I cringed when I heard the seriousness in that word. "Do you even know what I'm about to say to you?"

I shut my eyes altogether.

I sure as flying _hell _know what you're gonna say to me. I know I'm just prolonging this. And I know I'm just being an annoying douche to you. But I'm fucking scared, okay? I'm sure watching a horror flick for three and a half hours is less scary than being in this five minute situation.

"_Yes,_" I whispered, without looking at him directly. And there was a humongous pause, but I waited for him to get on with it.

"I-I…," he said brokenly. Who would have thought Sasuke could actually succumb to this level?

"…like–" I mean, this is the moment I've been waiting for. Then again, I haven't been waiting for very long.

"…_you_."

And then suddenly I was on him. My arms wrapped around his neck, and my face shoved deep into the shoulder of his white shirt. I'm not sure if I was crying, though I was breathing really fast and hard.

But I knew one thing.

I pretty much just melted on the spot.

* * *

**Cute, ne?**

**Sorry it's somewhat short.**

**Stay tuned for the final chapter!**

**Which will definetely not come out a year and a half from now! :D  
**


	10. Doors, fluff, and all out confessions

**ILoveYou has 8 letters, but so does Bullshit**

**- Chapter FINALLY IT'S OVER 10 –**

And then I woke up.

Fuck, this isn't one of those "And then it was all a dream!" endings, is it? Because that would be such an expected conclusion to my life; the way it's been going for me. Really, that might as well happen.

Nonetheless, I literally did just wake up. I blinked my eyes for a couple of seconds. The bright light from outside could have easily fooled me into thinking I'd died and just ended up in Heaven, had I been drunk last night and woke up with a hangover today or something. And I completely would have accepted it. I'd just be like, "_Hmm, I wonder what I did yesterday to get me killed?"_

But I felt completely fine right now. Maybe a little too fine.

I got up slowly. I reached for my cell phone which was in the pocket of my jacket sitting next to me. It said:

_0 Calls  
0 Messages  
7:49 am  
MON_

Huh. Nothing sounds… strange.

I got dressed slowly with random clothes that were lying around.

I was kinda waiting for something suspicious to happen, actually.

* * *

I arrived somehow at my work place. I _think_ I'm supposed to be here now? My lack of uncertainty probably meant that I am in fact supposed to be here.

It surprised me how I made it here in one piece, despite how dazed yet still _fine_ I feel. I keep waiting for something to happen. And yet, I'm also unsure about what that something is. No doubt about it though, my mind is completely fucked and I have no idea what the answer to fix it is.

I ended up at my office cubicle through the elevator. Though I think I pressed every single button on the elevator unthinkingly, so it took me like fourteen stops to get here.

I stood outside my office and just peered into it, looking at the mess of shit everywhere. There is literally more stuff on the floor than on my desk.

Then I caught sight of a ginormous dent on the side of my wall. Pieces of cement, or whatever the hell wall is made of, were falling onto my carpet. How in the fuck…

"Hey, Haruno."

I whipped around. And then lips on my forehead was felt.

He kissed my forehead.

And then I saw a smirk when he backed off, before walking away across the hall. He was probably laughing at how heated up my face felt.

And then I guess it was me to be left standing here, watching his retreating back, regretting the fact that I should have said something instead of standing there like an idiot. Stupid Sasuke. Making me do nothing. I was too stunned what what the hell he just did to me.

I went to proceed into my office and pretend to do some work. Not thinking about the nothing that has not happened just now. I reached my hand out to slam my door… yet it was met with space. I looked around to see that there really was just space. The door that was usually there to keep my privacy, and also to hide that huge dent, was entirely gone. Even the hinges were gone.

Really, Sasuke? I know it was you. What's your game? Randomly removing my door, even taking out my hinges, as if he thought I was just going to forget that a door even existed to separate myself and the rest of the assholes around me.

Yes, you are included in the assholes, Sasuke. I still think you are an ass, even if I l-l…lov…

And then I stormed out, across the floor, and into Uchiha Sasuke's office. Well, _someone _still had _their _door intact. Full with rage…

I faltered. As soon as I saw him. He was just sitting there, but all my confidence just seeped out of my body when he looked up expectantly. My breath was caught short, and suddenly I didn't want to be here anymore. Just looking at him made me feel queasy.

This doesn't make any sense. I thought we had mutual feelings. Didn't we just establish that like a couple of days ago!?

I cleared my throat.

"Sasuke," I said with fake confidence, though I was wishing it would just come back to me already.

"Sakura."

Holy hell. Did he just say my first name? Without putting something derogatory before or after it? I kind of stumbled backwards a little, as if the impact had literally hit me, being how taken aback I was for like the third time this morning.

"It's just my door…" I whined like a lost puppy. "It's kind of… gone."

I thought I almost saw a twitch of a grin in his mouth, but he skilfully kept his composure and said, "Do you really need it?"

I frowned. Of course I damn well need it!

"Indeed." What? Why the hell did I say _indeed_? Does that even work in this situation?

He almost really laughed right there. "Well, don't come crying to me."

He flicked a piece of paper in front of me. It landed smoothly on the floor. I looked at it, not even wanting to waste the energy to bend down to see what kind of horror could be written on that thing.

"Read it," he ordered, probably tired of telling me to do every single thing.

I picked it up despairingly.

**All office members,**

**Workspace doors are NOT permitted as of Monday. We took the liberty of removing yours.**

**Thanks.**

"What the fuck is this?" I said incredulously, as soon as I finished reading those three lines.

I stuck my head out of Sasuke's office. Every single neighbouring office cubicle was without a door.

"Why is this happening?" I asked, as if I was asking why the sky shot fireballs out of itself.

"To prevent transgressions and develop colleague friendliness to help improve work behaviour," he recited, looking at me as if I really gave a damn about improving co-worker friendship.

I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell? Is that really true?"

"Probably not," he said. "That's the boss's words."

...Right.

"How did you even get that note? I didn't get one." Though that might be because of the crap all over my office. It could be there, hiding, and I would have no idea.

"It was posted on the bulletin board on the wall in front of the elevators."

"What? It was posted… does that mean you just took it from there?" I asked in amazement. What is this guy? A kleptomaniac? Sheesh. Don't go stealing something as worthless as a piece of goddamn paper for no reason.

"Yeah? So?" Now would be a good time for an animated sweatdrop. "I figured you would just pass by it, freak out when you don't have a door, and then come crying to me."

Damn he knows me inside and out. Does that mean that he did it all for me though?

"Err…" Let's not talk about how stupid I am anymore. I'm really getting tired of being told how idiotic I am. And that happens quite a lot. "So how come _your_ door is still in existence, living unhappily in your office, still having to deal with your stupid…"

"_Because_," he said indignantly, cutting me off on purpose, "I'm rich. And don't you know, rich people always get what they want? _Always._"

Well, put any more emphasis on _always _and he'd be throwing a fit. How unfair. I wish I was rich. Then again, who doesn't, really? And what would they be, the _really _idiotic idiot? The even-lower-than-a-normal-idiot idiot? Hahaha… finally someone who's lower than me. That'd probably be Uzumaki Naruto. All he seems to care about is Hinata-chan.

"So are you talking about a bribe?" I asked. Like he bribed the higher-ups with money to deem him the only one worthy of owning a door. Though I'm clearly not really expecting him to actually say yes, but whatever.

He answered, "I don't know. Why don't you get rich and see what you do with _your _ money."

He's definitely talking about bribes. That little son-of-a-bitch.

"Why? Why do I even try, Sasuke?" I said airily to myself. "I was leading such a wonderful life…"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"And now I have to live with _this_. Every day." I sigh dramatically. _"This" _is pretty much just Sasuke and his ego. "As if I even have a reason to live…"

Fuck, I've turned emo.

"What about me?" Sasuke asked.

I looked sharply at him. "What _about _you?" Though I guess he is one of the reasons why I haven't killed myself and woken up in the Heavens, and then wonder how I got there. Then suddenly remembering that I took an overdose on alcohol. Or something.

Sasuke grimaced. "I thought you lov–"

"Don't say it!" I interjected, putting my hands up as if to shield myself from the terror that was about to be produced from his mouth. "Really. It embarrasses me."

I blushed, as if to prove that it really does embarrass me.

"Oh?" he said delightedly, like an idea just popped into his head. "Then maybe I should say it more often?"

I pretty much just dug my own grave for that one. "Err… how about no?"

I shouldn't be allowed to talk. I looked back across the hall to see my wonderful office. Doorless, but still somewhat wonderful. I could see everything from here: the piled-up crap that has no significant value to me, the humongous dent…

"Wait, you can see everything in my office clearly from here," I said aloud, as if I hadn't _just _established that in my mind already.

"Indeed," he mocked. Yes, he mocked me. Just because saying _indeed _sounds so funny. Though when Sasuke says it, he sounds sexy and composed.

"That's a little creepy," I stated, thinking about all the times Sasuke will have a chance to stare at me from across the hall and I can do nothing about it. "And, a little freaky too now that I think about it."

He chuckled strangely. "What? I can't have a healthy dose of pink hair every now and then?"

"Ahaha…" I laughed nervously. _Embarrassment, Embarrassment, Embarrassment… _"It just sucks that I don't have a choice in this, yet you can close your door whenever you want to. Though I guess you'll probably never want to since I'll always be there for you to see and... poke fun at."

I sighed at that. Good things are never really _good_ for me in the end.

"Really?" Sasuke got up from his seat at his desk. Striding past me he said, "I kind of want to close my door now."

I gasped a little as I heard the door click shut. "Oh, S-Sasuke..."

Now there was just the two of us in the same room, and no way out. He got closer to me. I couldn't breathe, yet I was hyperventilating inside my head.

He closed in, and it was just him in front of me and the wall behind me.

And yet, I was happy. I'm happy that he's here. I'm happy that I am still in existence to be able to meet him.

I really thought my life was a complete tragedy before him, but now it's full of emotion and feelings. Even if like half of those are about his asshole-ish behaviour. At least I wake up every day, looking forward to conversations and arguments with him.

If he's about to rape me right now, I don't think I'd mind.

Which means it's not really a rape then, is it?

In the midst of the silence, Sasuke said out into the dark, "Can I ask you question number twenty now?"

I looked at him. He's asking for permission. How sweet. This is the first time I thought he was a gentleman this whole time I've known him.

I closed my eyes, nonetheless.

"Yeah," I answered.

The air around us softened, and I felt his hand on my cheek.

"Is it OK to tell you, _I love you_?"

And for some reason I didn't flinch when he said that. Not nothing. I smiled instead.

"It damn well is OK." He laughed quietly, and I did too. "I love you, Uchiha Sasuke."

I opened my eyes to see his smirk.

And I guess that's my Happily Ever After.

* * *

**- Last A/N's** -

**Ah. Final confessions make my heart melt. Even if it's just stuck into this story randomly, crushing any chance of a nice flowing, satisfying ending.**

**But tying up loose ends means that I can now live my life happily without regrets. And I hope you can too. Actually, no, I don't really care. If this story is a huge disappointment to you (which it probably is), review with a nasty comment, and I will reply back saying "Yeah? Well, suck me."**

**But please don't actually suck me. That would be disturbing. For you, at least. And I think that's what Sasuke and Sakura are doing after this anyway.**

**So all in all. Thanks for sticking with me. I'm glad for all the reviews I got, and I don't really expect any more, so review if you _really _want to. And I'm incredibly annoying.**

**Live your life to the fullest, guys. :D  
**


End file.
